


Experience the sex-venture

by Chocolate_growls



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gnomes, Light Bondage, Magic, Multi, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Potions, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Slime, Slow Romance, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_growls/pseuds/Chocolate_growls
Summary: It was a day like any other, Adventurers often times would come into my shop buy things and leave and that's just what happened the first time i met a very special group, except I could tell one of the..more interesting females had a thing for me the moment she walked in. Its usually a little difficult to tell but this lady, Damn was she bad at lying, good thing for her when the situation is right i'm not afraid to take the bull by the horns, Our flirty conversation ends and i cant help but pull her into a kiss, which i don't get slapped for which is good, her face when we part makes me chuckle, She's gonna be back for more. A few months and i have learned her name, Sodi and even her companions Catshippio, yurlach merson and Thia and fuck did they bring trouble with them every step they took.





	1. a slow introduction

**Author's Note:**

> what do i even put here? Idk This is a pretty cool story that happened in a DnD campaign, fucking sloots all of them.

__~~* Flizwicket *~~__  
Being a three foot tall gnome with electric blue hair and a handsome face usually meant i lived life wildly and without worry, but today as i was making my normal potions I had a bad feeling crawling up my spine, I was waiting for My usual customers to pick up their orders and because i had this awful feeling i was watching carefully and waiting for our mischievous group of four to make their appearance, Poor Flighty ruffles While he comes by the shop everyday to pick up a small list of potions he has been coming later and for so much more since this group came to town and when he does come around he looks extra...ruffled, Seems the big guy, yurlach the great polar bear has already gone through a lot of his stock. I cant help but be pretty relieved that I've already seen the religious bird today and gave him what he needed and more.

A few more hours go by and when i heard the jingle of the little doorbell i snap my head up smile and start to greet my customers but then i see the slime lady and her friend smiling at me, It was really unnerving that they where both smiling, I let Sodi flirt awkwardly with me which was normal, the bad feeling i got deepened as I watched them both carefully, my instincts telling me not to trust either of them, that's when i hear movement near my feet and notice Thea had gotten her paws around my desk, I feel the shock and anger all the way down to my toes but i have no time to stop her from reaching for where i keep my money, As quickly as i can I misty step to the other end of my shop, Listening and preparing myself for the explosion that rocks the building.

Hot rage runs through my body as i make my way to the explosion zone, the two girls are standing there looking dumb struck. What did they think? that i would just leave my shop un-warded? The slime tried to start explaining herself, but ill have none of it. A quick spell or two and she slinks down to the ground alive but unconscious, I wish i could say my rage was satiated but Thia, She had yet to taste it, I unleash my anger in white flashes of light, from my peripheral i see my shop in utter shambles. I didn't have the self control to hold back and her body disappears under my onslaught of blows, dead. When i'm basically alone i take a moment to take in the damage, the whole front of my shop will have to be re-built. I take hold of the jelly creature and pull her to the jail, Report what happened. Then when all the formalities are done i take my leave to Flighty ruffles. 

"flighty Ruffles" i comment blandly  
"ah, Flizwicket what are you doing here? I have already picked up my potions for the day is everything alright?" His raspy voice and motherly attitude always made me feel welcome. Today though i couldn't even afford a smile, my home was trashed and the little twit responsible would be under his care.  
"i'm fine pops, Thea should be resurrecting here at any moment, Would you be able to take her to jail for me?" i mumble.  
i feel fan-fucking-tastic as flighty looks as disappointed and despondent as I feel but even better he shows no sign that this is a surprise to him.  
"yes, of course. May i ask what they did this time?" he asks flatly  
"blew up my shop is all" i sigh and shrug.  
I turn away and walk out, Its not the first time I've had to re-build my shop. I am a potion maker after all, but its usually just the basement area that i have to spray down and sometimes rebuild a table or two.

I don't see the party for a few weeks, which is good because It takes a few weeks to re-make all the potions that I've lost, The anger I feel towards the group while re-building my actual shop starts to settle down and for a while i honestly wonder if id ever see them again and then it doesn't take long after my shop opens for the first time in almost three weeks for a pink haired slime lady to shyly enter my re-built shop and I'm surprised, one she actually came back and with her is a basket of rare flowers and herbs which she lifts for me to take, Which i do but I don't look at the basket long and set it down beside me, I take a good long look at the adventurer in front of me, Shes tinted a more blue color then her usual warm chocolate colors and if i had to say i think she may even be more lucid and less solid then what she was, Is..she upset? Can slime's get upset? 

It takes me a moment to finish my intense stare and when I do, I continue to hold an air of disappointment and anger, which she seems to pick up on and makes her seem even more wet and formless, She IS upset, fascinating.

"I'm sorry flizzy" she hiccups tears starting to form in her eyes "i didn't mean to blow up your shop" 

if i didn't already know that she was terrible at making up lies, i would assume an ooze couldn't cry and was making up the water works to soften my view of her and their group. I motion her forward with a finger, When she responds and comes into my range, I pull her in for another deep kiss, this time a little more daring then the last one, She seems to be following my lead and i peak with one eye and catch that her color returned to normal brown tones except for her cute red face. Shes enjoying every second of our kiss and i fall back into rhythm, Leading her into something that gets a little past a normal kiss but she seems to enjoy herself, When i pull back and smile, she looks so relieved i almost laugh 

"Dont. Do it again" i say sternly. 

she nods vigorously as if I've stolen her voice and as she turns away to re-join her group standing outside I decide as punishment for exploding my shop and leaving me with just a kiss again, I slap her ass real hard achieving a yelp from her, when she turns her surprised face back to me i smirk and wink, I notice as she leaves that a nice hand print stayed behind just under her skirt and the nice warm brown tones that she usually sports have gotten even more red then usual.  
what a fascinating creature.  
fucking Sodi will be next


	2. taking advantage

_-* Sodi *-_  
its been a while since I've been back in town, our group did a little fighting here, I managed to pull off a little healing there and we came back -a little scratched and bruised still- but victorious!! While out I gathered another little basket of herbs because I am nothing if not monotonous and Still feeling a little lighter then air I quickly and quietly skittered into the potion shop where I see the person I have missed so much since leaving. 

I watch as Flizwicket seems to charm an anthro-cow while he is calculating her total costs and placing all sorts of bottles into a box with individual spaces for each bottle, I turn away and look at a shelf filled with pretty potion bottles in all shapes and sizes and colors, I can hear every word of their flirty banter and its so charged with sexual energy that it not only takes my breath away it makes my whole body burn. When i hear the door open I briefly turn and stare at the lady as she leaves, shes well built and I find myself nervous, In an attempt to change the subject before it starts I offer my basket of herbs.

"Sodi, Glad you made it back safe." a sly smile played across this gnomes face and i know hes probably made half the woman in this town swoon.

"yes! I'm back... in one piece..!!" I trail off speaking quietly "I uhm, I had a request? if its not too much trouble I mean." I mumble

"Is that so?" flizwicket responds his voice low.

Those three little words completely undue me and I can feel tingles from my toes to my nose and i burst at the seams, the information spilling out quickly and without much actual thought 

"hey look, you do potions! I also do a potion or two but you do all the potions, Can you teach me? I need the potion of greater healing and some others that maybe...you ...wanna teach me?" I let my hair fall over my eyes and face.

Stupid red face, My face is burning as I await the answer and I mentally berate myself for being unable to be cool and collected like the cow lady. It takes a while but I notice he just doesn't answer. I sneak a small peak up to where he is sitting on the desk, He's closer then I thought, when I do look up our noses are almost touching. I gasp as his eyes search mine, A huge knowing smile on his face. 

"well Sodi, Since being with you and teaching you...Is going to take up so much of my time, in exchange you will have to bring more of these herbs each time since I wont have the time to re-stock them ok?" his hands are tilting my face up our lips are almost touching.

I had no idea what he had asked for but at the moment he could ask for whatever he wanted and I would agree. I give the softest of nods and I whimper as he pulls back.

"shall we have our first lesson Sodi?" he teases as he hops off the counter and moves to what looks like a door "come puppy, lets go get kinky"

Every squishy part of my body is on fire and I follow with zero hesitation, Flizwicket offers me lead up the stairs, I take it and as we walk up the stairs I'm taking in and memorizing the way to his bedroom and when we reach the room, the bed is large enough to lay four adults down comfortably which makes me pause, Hes like a foot tall why does he...oh bo- I feel ice pierce into my thighs and I cant help but yelp and bounce away from icy cold hand that touched the inside of my thigh, I spin around and back up ready to playfully fight against the cold but I see nothing there. 

"fliz-" My tongue stops moving, I'm completely frozen

I start to panic as my arms and legs fall limp to my sides, but I can feel a cold hand on my wrist pulling me back more, I hit the bed and fall onto my back, I see the dim figure of Flizwicket as he stands over me a dark smile on his face and I almost feel scared for a moment. 

"now, our safe word is healing potion. Say healing as a warning and both combined to stop our little lesson." his voice is so much warmer then his hands as he straddles my chest "now silly Sodi, I'm going to release you, If you agree you are going to move your hands above your head, To disagree keep your hands where they are."

Was this what he wanted in exchange for teaching me? My breath catches as cold fingers press into the sensitive areas of my neck, I still cant move and I can feel a light frost start to form and swell over my neck and face. I feel the magic holding my limbs hostage start to ease its grip and i slide my hands slowly above my head. Oh no, this is so much more than that.

I shiver as i feel rope wrap around my wrists. "well aren't you prepared." 

"I like to experiment a lot so I know how to do this better then most." he nods

The rope that was at first tight against my wrists start to sink into the jell that makes up my entire form, Then it falls to the floor.

"huh, that's new" he tilts his head and for a few moments looks deep in thought maybe on how he could properly subdue a slime.

Its not the first time I've seen flizwicket smile, when he laughs its infectious and I join in, Since this is basically my first time with anyone I don't really know if this is normal. I also don't have any reservations about taking control. Sitting up while flizwicket is still catching his breath I wrap my arms around him before he falls back onto my lap and I kiss him with everything I have his lips feel amazing moving against mine and I cant help but take this a bit further. 

"oh shit" he whispers against my lips and I feel giddy seeing his shocked face.

Being what I am I have some really interesting abilities, my hands are caressing his face but I also have other limbs that I willed to slide up his shirt and around his body. I watch to make sure he's comfortable and I take his wide eyed blush as an invitation to go further, I tug his shirt over his head while, my extra feelers slide his pants down around his ankles.  
I feel his chest expand as he gasps, I pull away from him with a smile and my hands are sliding down the front of his body to stop at his hips. My eyes are wide looking at the manly part in front of me. I've never seen one before but it looks huge and makes me bite my lip.

"oh fuck that's just not fair." I hear what he says but I'm a little busy fantasizing about how he could use this beast..

I feel flizwicket's lips against mine and he isn't wasting a moment, kissing me completely brainless and that's when his hand push's against my chest, I guess as I was drooling over his dick that gave him enough time to take control back and hes pressing me back onto the bed, I do what he wants and fall back My limbs retracting, arms limply falling above my head again, He stands above me licking his lips. 

"Your mouth tastes like chocolate" he purrs "I want to know if other things do to" 

I stiffen as Flizwicket pulls some bottles out of his pants and opens one, He pours it over my wrists and I watch with wide eyes as my arms freeze together, Its really cold but I don't seem to be feeling any pain, I try to pull my arms apart and that's when I feel it. my eyes widen and I look to flizwicket with a quizzical slightly fearful stare, he ignores me in favor of kissing down my body, Stopping around my navel to lick suggestively around it. 

I pant softly feeling every kiss and nip, it feels remarkable but hes taking his time making sure I feel every time he touches my body. Its over whelming especially when he opens his mouth in between every kiss

"you taste like heaven"  
"don't move Puppy."  
"i'm going to show you something fun"  
"open up jello, let me see everything" 

I feel Flizzy pause in his explorations and I look down, He's told me to do something but I was so focused on everything else I didn't catch it. It doesn't seem to bother him though as he slowly presses my legs farther apart. I have to admit his experience and even just his smile makes me swoon. I pull up and look down at the gnome between my legs and follow where his eyes had drifted. Which makes me smile.

"Flizzy please, k-keep going" I beg

"shhh my sweet, I'll savor every ounce" his voice is soft a promise.

I take a moment to breath looking around the room behind me I take a look at all the kinky things that just arnt there, I honestly thought he would have had swings and cuffs an- oh my god I should have been paying attention. The surprise of his hot tongue on me makes me squeal in delight.

"F-Flizzy oh my god!" I arch my back and my hands are immediately into his hair.

I'm taken aback by just how soft it is, the bright blue color a stark contrast to my ...more red than brown color. I'm shocked away from my thought process as his lips seal around my most sensitive place and his fingers press on, its gentle and I can tell hes barely moving and yet..I'm so close already, his tongue flat and hard against just the right place. I seem to lose myself because I hear him moan and when I peak an eye open I see my legs have wrapped themselves around his lower half. Splitting into ropy wet tentacles that spread his legs and was ready to do exactly what he was doing to me. 

"ha..shit Sodi" he purrs "be a good girl and wait ill take you soon." 

he pulls back and spanks me when I don't immediately release him, The pain makes me shiver in pleasure but my body starts to form into human feet again and I vow to have better control.

"I..I thin-" a cry escapes my lips as Flizzy is back between my legs

He seems to want me to cum quickly because of how I lost control of my...racial abilities. He gets what he wants because of how close I was before. I squirm helplessly against his mouth as he helps me ride out my orgasm, Gently coaxing out the pleasure and leaving me limp...Or so I think. 

I look up at him after catching my breath and like plants I seem to have grown up his body. 

"shit, Flizzy!" it takes me two seconds and he lets out the breath he was obviously holding. 

I fluster after him trying to make sure I didn't hurt him, I find a couple spots where I squeezed and left marks but before I can poke them to make sure I didn't snap his bones, he sighs pleasurably 

"god every inch of you tastes delicious." he mutters tossing the other bottle he had over his shoulder where it then shatters.

I stare at him for as long as i'm able, Its not a long time because he grabs my ankles and forces them almost above my head and over his shoulders. I can feel his cock as he thrusts against me, as if hes testing seeing if i'll protest before he enters, which I don't. When he does push to enter its slow, Which is good because its a tight fit, I can feel my body burn as he presses his hips all the way and the last push makes me wince in pain, Which I think he notices because he doesn't stay there he pulls back slightly.

"how the...your so tight Sodi" His voice is strained almost desperate.

Flizzwicket starts to move only when he pushes in I notice he makes sure he doesn't go to the point where I felt pain. The consideration makes me smile but it doesn't take long for the pleasure to over-ride my brain again, this time he doesn't stop 

"s-shit sodi that's it puppy" he moans breathlessly into my ear

I'm taking every inch before long and my whole body is shivering, soon I cant keep myself from opening my mouth and making sounds Ill probably wonder about in the morning, Good thing Flizzy kisses me often enough and long enough that the squeals of delight and pleasure are far and few between. 

I think I lose track of myself at the end because of the pleasure. Its ok though, His scent, his voice the warm safe feeling is all that matters and I feel it for the rest of the night.


End file.
